


Learn from your mistakes!

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Jeno, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Noren, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sub Renjun, This ff is a mess, Toys, Vibrators, baby girl - Freeform, im gonna ignor yall hatersss, jeno - Freeform, jusz keep scrolling if u are here to hate, norenmin, renjun - Freeform, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Lol this issa mess





	Learn from your mistakes!

Jeno opens his penthouse door and threw the keys at a table.

Soft whines and moans were heard, then before he left for an hour ago he knot the little Renjun to the bed as a punishment.

-

Injun was lately too much with Jaemin in Jenos kind of view, they were cuddling and hugging each other almost every second! It made Jeno angry and jealous, just let him feel too many emotions that he shouldn’t have towards his baby girl! [yes girl!]

So he basically picked him up and threw Renjun on top of the bed and made his ankles and wrists one with the bed. Jeno knew that Renjun is sensitive and he used it tooooo many times. He picked out a toy that was made for hitting the prostate by every single move. And it vibrates too.

He showed Renjun the toy and selected the highest setting, just to gave him a demonstration of what is going on inside of him in a few minutes. It spins in circles and the sounds of a strong vibration was inside the room. Renjun gulps hard, he wasn’t scared but he knew this little thing is going to destroy him.

Jeno turns it off and laid it beside Renjun. He grabs the lube from the nightstand, coated some fingers and Renjun hole with it.

Renjun flinched when the first one enters him, it was a while since they last did anything, the comeback makes them work till 5 AM, sometimes 7 AM.

A slap on his thigh pulled him out of his deep thought.

“I will left you longer here laying if you don’t concentrate on what i am doing”

Renjun nods and got a second finger inside of him.

“Ahhh” he moans out and grab the rope.

“There you go” Jeno praised him and curves his fingers up.

“JENO!” He pulls the rope and his legs snapped up but were hold down from the knot.

“Does it feel good there baby?”

A load moan left Renjun and that was more than a Yes to Jeno.

He pulled his fingers out and squirts some lube on the toy.

“I’m gonna buy some groceries, so don’t be a bad girl.” Jeno warned and pushed the toy inside.

Renjun whined and crunches his face, it’s just a odd feeling for him. He is used to a soft but at the same time hard dick that has the perfect big size for him. But this toy was just stiff and really hard, till Jeno pushed a few buttons and the thing inside Renjun went crazy.

He squinted and moved his legs long whines left Renjun mouth.

“Sensitive?” Jeno smirked at the twitching boy beside him.

“fuuuck, Jeno please, its too much uhhh” Renjuns head falls back and he moans out loud.

“But he is enjoying it” he stroked Injus dick, that was dripping and twitching.

“Don’t touch it! Too much” Renjun try to move away but failed miserably.

“Okey im gonna stop and go shopping” Jeno stood up and walked to the door.

“Jeno! No! Please?!” Renjun begged him to stay and make this thing inside him stop.

“No, you have to learn from your mistakes!” Jeno closed the door and left his penthouse.

 

-Present-

He placed all the new stuff into the fridge, he heard Renjun screaming, crying and begging into the air, it was music in his ears.

Jeno slowly made his way to the bedroom and opened the door, it looked messy. The blankets on the floor and the pillows everywhere but not near his head.

“I’m back” Renjun head snapped up and he prayed to god that Jeno turn this hell off.

“How many times?” Asked Jeno and sat dow beside a shaking and over sensitive Renjun.

“N-nine” he shutters out.

Jeno looked at the stomach and saw a pool of cum.

“Untie my hands please, i wanna touch you.” He sobbed like a baby, Jenos heart melted, he kinda felt sorry. A small ‘okey’ left his mouth and he untied his hands.

“Fuck” Renjun grabbed after Jenos hand and squeezes it.

“Are you cumin again?” Jeno asked and stroke Renjuns hand with his thumb.

“Yes, so hard”

AahhhHHHHH

“God damn AHHH” he squeezes Jenos hand hard and came for the 10th time for tonight.

Jeno strokes Renjuns arm up and down to calm him down, but totally forgot that the toy was still inside of him

“JENO! Thhhhaaakeee itt uhhhhtt haaAAA” Renjun was shaking and twitching around the bed, the toy got turned off and he could breath again.

“It’s still inside..” it came more like a question to Jeno

“You just look so sexy but at the same time pretty. I am so lucky”

Renjun blushes”just take it out and let me free so we can cuddle”

“Lovely” Jeno winked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work ♥️


End file.
